<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby For A Wolf Pup by QueenOfRohirrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886959">Lullaby For A Wolf Pup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim'>QueenOfRohirrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Lullabies, Memories, Nightmares, Papa Vesemir, Small Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert has always suffered with nightmares.</p><p>Vesemir has always been there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lambert &amp; Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby For A Wolf Pup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll say this again and it probably won’t be the last time.</p><p>Even though they have a rocky relationship, I have no doubt that out of all three of Vesemir’s sons, Lambert is the one that needs his Dad the most.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vesemir sighed heavily as he watched his sleeping son, calm and finally able to shut his eyes again after another of his horrible night terrors.</p><p>Lambert was grown now, a mighty witcher, able to face the most ferocious of beasts but still needing his father’s love and care when it came to the demons haunting his mind.</p><p>Vesemir wished his boy could be free of such troubles, but that was impossible. </p><p>“Shh,” He whispered when his youngest pup threatened to stir in his sleep once more, gently reaching over from his place at the edge of the bed to stroke through Lambert’s hair. “Rest, my boy. I’m here. I’ve got you...Everything’s going to be just fine.”</p><p>That seemed to settle him for the moment, and Vesemir sighed again, relieved.</p><p>Nights like this brought back plenty of memories from long ago.</p><p>...</p><p>“I don’t want this.” The small boy on Vesemir’s knee whimpered up at his mentor, pushing the tea cup he’d been given back at the graying haired wolf. “It’s gross!”</p><p>“It’ll keep your bad dreams from waking you, son.” The master witcher explained, nudging the small cup back toward his sniffling child surprise. “Go on. Drink it all. Then you can have a cake before bed.”</p><p>Lambert scowled at the spicy smelling brew and shook his head. “No!” He growled at Vesemir.</p><p>“Lambert...”</p><p>“I’m not gonna drink any of it!” </p><p>Vesemir sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. “What if I had some too?” He suggested hopefully. “Would you drink yours then?”</p><p>Lambert tilted his head, dark teary eyes and an unconvinced frown gazing into his care taker’s face. “Do it.” He dared Vesemir. “You have to drink all of yours too.”</p><p>“Of course.” The elder wolf agreed, reaching over his grouchy pup to pour himself some of the specialized brew as well. It couldn’t hurt anything. Truthfully it had been awhile since Vesemir had been blessed with a good night’s sleep. The potion might be able to help him as well.</p><p>“Alright,” He hummed, picking up his own tea cup and looking down expectantly at Lambert. “We’ll do this together then, aye?” He raised the drink to his lips and watched as his son hesitantly imitated his movements. “It might help to hold your nose.” He offered, showing Lambert how to do so before he attempted to swallow down any of the drink.</p><p>The boy copied him once more, pinching his nose shut while he hurried to drink down the sour tasting brew. </p><p>“Yuck!” He still complained after. Vesemir couldn’t blame him. Even he’d flinched at the potion’s foul flavor, but at least his suffering had gotten Lambert to take his medicine.</p><p>“Can I have a cake now?” Lambert whined, wiping at his eyes as he’d begun to weep again.</p><p>“Yes. You may.” Vesemir nodded, trading out his little son’s empty cup for a plate holding a small honey cake. Lambert took it gratefully and began to eat, leaning back against Vesemir when he started to feel sleepy again. The potion worked its magic quickly, but the Witcher could tell that his pup was still fighting off slumber, fearful of anymore nightmares that might find him.</p><p>“Come here, son.” He spoke gently to the boy, whose eyes were trying their very best to close, even with him battling back against them. Vesemir lifted Lambert up from his lap and instead laid the boy against his chest, letting the little one’s head rest upon his shoulder, rubbing and patting his pup’s back gently to help soothe him back to sleep.</p><p>“Winter’s on its way, you know.” He began to speak softly to Lambert. “Geralt and Eskel will be home then, and you’re birthday’s coming up...”</p><p>Lambert hummed, blinking still to try and stay awake. He was managing to fend off his weariness still as Vesemir talked to him, but it was a losing battle. He couldn’t fight for much longer. His eyes felt so heavy.</p><p>“The moon is rising, oh child of mine...” His father began to sing to him then. “Let rest your weary head...”</p><p>Lambert yawned and allowed his eyes to slip closed.</p><p>“The wolves are howling, dear babe of mine,<br/>But no tears more shall you shed,<br/>Sweet dreams are calling,<br/>The stars are dancing,<br/>In the sky above us far.<br/>So sleep, my darling,<br/>Close your eyes,<br/>And know how loved you are...”</p><p>A quiet, steady snoring brought a smile to Vesemir’s face and he pressed a soft kiss to his sleeping son’s head. “Goodnight, pup.” He yawned, laying his own head back against the frame of his rocking chair as sleep slowly claimed him as well.</p><p>No nightmares came to either father or son that night, and both slept peacefully.</p><p>...</p><p>Lambert whimpered as he laid sleeping in his bed.</p><p>“Shh Shh Shhh.” Vesemir hushed him quietly, ever careful not to wake his son as he continued to gently stroke through the grown Witcher’s dark hair. “Papa’s here, my boy.” He assured Lambert. “Always here.”</p><p>Lambert pouted, as if he were going to wake with a cry, and Vesemir softly began to hum him a lullaby from long ago.</p><p>It never failed, that old nursery song. </p><p>Even now that Lambert was strong and tall, grown into a proper monster hunter, that same melody still soothed him.</p><p>For that, Vesemir was grateful.</p><p>His littlest pup would always be just that. His precious little pup. And Vesemir would always know just what to do to chase the monsters in his dreams away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>